


Let's Go

by joannacamilley



Series: Love in the Club [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel-of-sorts to Feel So Close. Damon and Elena are up to their old tricks again but this time they have their eye on a certain boy who is convinced he isn’t into guys. Can Damon prove him wrong? Delena x male OC threesome. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a review from the sort-of-prequel, Feel So Close, I decided Delena should have some fun with a boy as well. This is from Damon's POV. The actual threesome part is inspired by Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by pleasebekidding, which is an amazing Damon/Elena/Alaric fic on here. If you like this I highly recommend that. As always, thanks to iwillforgetdamon for helping me write/edit/plan. Anyways, enjoy! I more or less take requests so if there's a story you want me to write, leave a review!

Though my lips were on the neck of another girl, my eyes were glued to Elena. She was dancing with a guy who admittedly looked much like me: black hair, light blue eyes, smug smirk on his face, though he had a few inches on me. He was making her laugh one second and the next, she was leaning up to whisper in his ear. His hands wrapped around her waist and subtly slid down until he was cupping her ass. Elena merely giggled and looked straight up at me.

The girl in front of me began swaying, reminding me that I had been feeding from her for too long. I detached from her skin, lightly licking up the leftover blood while staring at my girlfriend from across the room. She raised an eyebrow and pulled the guy closer to her, obviously making him happy according to the smell of his arousal wafting towards me. I smirked and nodded, pulling away from the girl I fed on.

"You'll remember nothing," I said clearly to her before making my way to the other side of the floor.

They were dancing again, their fronts pressed up together while his hands conspicuously kneaded her bottom. I slid in behind her, trailing my fingers along her arms. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled before pulling me closer to them. My crotch was perfectly aligned with her ass and, by extension, his hands, causing me to rub my semi-erection against them. The guy jumped back like he had been burned by fire and shot daggers at me with his eyes. Unperturbed, I pulled Elena back until she was dancing against me, keeping my eyes on the man in front of us. "Aren't you going to join?" I finally said once it looked like he was seriously considering walking away.

"I'm not a fag," he spat out in a way that made me believe he was questioning himself.

"I'm not either," I said, lifting my hands up in surrender. He glared at me in disbelief. "Come on, with a girl like this, you really think I'm gay?" His eyes roamed over Elena hungrily. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun, though."

Elena brought a hand up to his cheek and leaned in almost as if she was going to kiss him. "I promise you'll like it," she pouted to him. Her irresistible puppy-dog eyes seemed to work again because after only a brief glance at me, he nodded and moved in again. He kept his hands strictly on my girl, and though it was too dark to know which one of our hands were touching him, he tensed up every now and then.

"What's his name?" I asked her, brushing my lips against her ear.

She tilted her head back until our lips were barely touching. "Jake."

I nodded and set my gaze on Jake. He was trying very hard to not look at me, to only stare at Elena, but every few seconds his eyes would wander over to mine. I tried to offer a comforting smile but my mouth isn't used to twisting that way so I settled with a half smirk.

We stayed like this for a few songs, Elena acting as a buffer between us. My fingers softly ran along his sides under the guise of being Elena's, and soon enough he realized who they actually belonged to but he still didn't pull away. I have a feeling the possibility of bedding a 10, i.e. Elena, out trumped the obligation of me being there as well. Also, I feel like he secretly always wanted to know what it would be like to get with a guy, especially one as studly as I am.

Eventually, Elena leaned up to his ear. "Let's go," she breathed out and pulled both of us with her. She lead us to my car and pulled him into the back seat with her. I felt like a chauffeur being all alone up front which slightly pissed me off but I got through it knowing how this night will hopefully end. They were all over each other in the back. Shifting my eyes to the rear view mirror, I saw her hair swaying as she straddled him. I couldn't help dropping my fangs as they made out, hands roaming everywhere. I couldn't stare for too long, unfortunately; driving requires some amount of attention. Pressing hard on the accelerator, I took a few shortcuts that might be a little less than legal to get home faster. Their hands were just reaching beneath clothing when I pulled up to the driveway.

When I opened the door to get out, Elena gracefully detached herself from Jake, to his annoyance. He followed her out like he was in a trance until I pulled him closer to me. His pants were obviously tented, lips slightly swollen, and heart beating loudly. It took everything in me to not shove him to the ground and take him right there with Elena watching, but I controlled myself. Instead, I trailed my hand to his neck, lightly grasping the baby hairs that grew along there before pulling his head down to mine. He gave little resistance and soon his lips were pressed against mine. Closing his eyes, he leaned further into the kiss, even tracing his tongue against my lips. I let him enter my mouth while my other hand rubbed against the hardness in his jeans. He moaned and rocked his hips against me, making me want him even more.

Elena's hands on my arm reminded me that she was still there. I pulled back, pushing Jake away when he tried to follow my mouth. "Let's go to my room," I whispered, first looking at him before glancing at my girlfriend.

She smiled took both of our hands as she lead us inside and up to the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs over, causing the skirt of her dress to rise up dangerously. "How do we want to do this?" she asked seductively.

My hands were lightly rubbing Jake's back and I pulled him up against me. "How about we treat the guest first," I purred, raising his shirt up so I could reach his skin.

Elena hummed her agreement as she yanked him closer to the bed with his belt before undoing it. "Damon and I have this bet going on. Who gives the better blow job?" Jake gulped, flicking his eyes between us. "You see, I think it would be me since I've given plenty of them over the years, but Damon seems to think a giving a few over the span of two centuries makes him a worthy contender."

"You didn't live in the Eighties, sweetheart," I smirked at her as I pulled off Jake's shirt and began kissing down his neck.

"Why don't you judge, Jake? Then you can tell us whatever you want to do next." He nodded and watched her get on her knees, pulling his boxers down with her. My lips were on his throat when I felt him groan meaning Elena had started the fun. I sucked a little harder than usual to leave a satisfying red mark on his neck before moving back up to his mouth. He half-heartedly kissed me back, more focused on the sensations coming from below. He had a hand on the back of her head to guide her but she seemed to be doing well on her own judging from the whimpers she was milking from him. I had my work cut out for me.

When he finally broke our kiss to breathe and watch the wonderful things Elena was doing with her mouth, I decided enough was enough. Gently, I pulled her back from her shoulders and molded our lips together. Her mouth tasted like Jake and I could even taste some of his precum. I pulled back to look at her for a second, her eyes glowing with love and lust, mirroring my own. Jake had taken matters into his own hands while we were occupied, literally. He was slowly jerking himself off, his eyes glued to us. I batted his hand away and replaced it with mine, stroking him a few times before placing the tip just inside my lips.

I was barely kissing him, making him tremble in anticipation. My tongue swirled along the tip of him while my hand tugged on the rest. His hands tangled in my hair, trying to get me to take him deeper but I held back. I had just taken in the head and started sucking when I felt Elena's hands around me, unbuckling my belt. I let one hand trail down to his balls while the other wrapped behind him on his ass, pulling him closer. With this leverage, I finally took him deeper until he was hitting the back of my throat. Luckily, being a vampire meant not having gag reflexes so within seconds, I was swallowing the entire length of him. His moans were filling my ears and I wanted to grin, knowing that I was definitely winning this bet. I knew Elena was upset by the way she roughly began jerking me off in my pants, but it just made it better because my moans were resonating to him.

I could tell he wasn't used to deepthroating, or maybe he was just incredibly turned on, but after only a minute of sucking him off, he came spectacularly down my throat. It was so powerful, he almost couldn't stand but Elena was there to hold him up. Once I pulled back, she laid him down on the bed before climbing on herself. I watched them curiously as she ran her fingers along his rapidly rising and falling stomach and gave a few kisses on his tired lips.

"God damn," he muttered, making me smirk. "Damon won. Fuck."

Elena rolled her eyes but beckoned me onto the bed with them. "What do you want now?" she questioned in her sultry voice. I shrugged out of my shirt and pulled at her dress, hinting that it had to go.

"I'm gonna need some time, so you do whatever together to get me up again," he said, folding his hands behind his head as he watched me undress my girl.

"It's your turn," I whispered to her before I kissed down her body. She bit her lip in anticipation as my lips skimmed along her stomach. A hand pressed against my hair when I reached her center. She was already glistening from her wetness, just begging to be tasted. Not able to resist anymore, I dipped my tongue inside. Her muscles gripped it and the heat radiating off her made my cock ache. She'd been waiting so long for this that I quickly slipped a few fingers in to help out. I looked up to see her other hand roughly kneading a breast while her face twisted in pleasure. To the side, Jake was starting to harden again and he lazily took his cock in hand as he watched us.

Once I was sure Elena was plenty wet enough, I crawled up her body and kissed her. "Ready?" I murmured and she nodded her head, wrapping her legs around my waist. I easily slid inside her and we sighed at the union. I moved my lips to her pulse as I started a fast pace, almost wishing she was human so I could feed on her. Not that vampire blood didn't taste good, but there was something about the blood of a human that made it irresistible. I could hear Jake in the background jerking off in earnest. A glance to the side confirmed that he was pretty much all the way erect now. Unfortunately for me, that meant it was time to stop.

Elena whimpered when I pulled away from her. "Damon, come back," she whined, trying to pull me back on top of her. "I'm so close."

"I know. Don't you think it's Jake's turn?" He perked up when I mentioned his name and gazed down at my girlfriend spread beautiful across the bed. He looked back at me as if he couldn't believe that I'd let him fuck her. "Come on, isn't this what you came here for? To feel her tight, wet pussy on your dick?"

He looked at Elena for another second before practically jumping on her. It took a little bit of shuffling but soon enough he was pumping away. It's insane how hot it was watching Elena being fucked by someone else, but I couldn't stop my hand from stroking my own cock as they moved together. I reached into my bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube usually reserved for special occasions. My dick was still pretty wet from Elena but I added a generous amount, knowing we'd need it. Quietly, I crawled up to them until I was just behind Jake. I softly put my hand on his back as to not scare him and trailed it down until I was at the crack of his ass. He turned his head around to look at me but didn't stop moving.

With a lubed up finger, I circled his hole before gently forcing it in. He had obviously never done anything like this before because his anus nearly crushed my finger. His rhythm faulted and his body tensed, making Elena cry out below him to keep moving.

"Relax," I told him, trying to ease him open.

"What the fuck, man?" he grumbled, but he didn't tell me to stop so I kept going.

"It'll feel good if you relax." Jake dropped his head onto Elena's shoulder and took a few deep breaths. The tight muscles around my finger finally loosened and I pushed it forward another inch or two, searching for his prostate. Suddenly, he gasped and involuntarily thrusted, pacifying Elena. I kept it up, adding more fingers when he would allow them and soon three of my fingers were knuckle deep in him and he was fucking Elena like his life depended on it.

"Ready for more?" I asked him and he hummed in response. Withdrawing my fingers, I held his hips still as I lined myself up with him. He groaned and hissed at every inch I slid in but he took it well. The tightness was unbelievable; I felt like if he coughed, he'd snap my dick off. I pushed forward until he was completely inside Elena as well. She caught my eye over his shoulder and I smirked at her.

We started a tango for three, mostly consisting of Jake thrusting into Elena before pulling back so I could pump into him. He was barely holding on, his senses in overload as Elena and I completely surrounded him. My gums ached as the sound of his blood rushing through his veins filled my ears. I leaned forward until I rested my head on his shoulder. Elena looked up at me just as my fangs came out. Her eyes quickly darkened and veins raised under them. Jake almost jumped when he saw her vamping out beneath him but he kept going, even pushing the pace a bit faster.

"Can we have a taste?" Elena purred almost breathlessly, smiling to show her elongated teeth. He moaned and nodded, resting his head on her shoulder to grant us access. I bit shallowly into the crook of his neck, lightly lapping at the blood that oozed out as I panted against his skin. Elena sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder, controlling the blood flow a lot better than I'd be able to in the same circumstance. Jake almost couldn't take it, the pleasure from his blood being drawn almost making him come right then and there. I sped up even more, determined to reach the end with him.

It surprised all of us when Elena came suddenly with a yell. Jake followed behind, groaning as he spilled himself inside my girlfriend. He became impossibly tight around my cock, making me blow my load without warning. We all stayed connected for a few more seconds before the need to clean up became unbearable. With vamp speed, I fetched a few clothes to wipe off with. Jake grimaced as he felt my come start to leak out his ass and I couldn't contain my laugh.

"I'm still not a fag," he muttered, his face turning a rich crimson.

"Keep telling yourself that," I smirked. Once he was all cleaned up, he looked at Elena and I expectantly. We were still lounging nude, not bothering to move more than an inch. I motioned for him to come closer. "Go home. Forget our faces. Don't tell anyone what we are." He nodded in understanding and collected his clothes before silently walking out the door.

My cheeks were starting to hurt from the grin plastered on my face. Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "For the record, just because you made him come doesn't mean you give better blowjobs. I got him halfway there."

"Yeah, but it was my name on his lips." I rolled us over so I was on top of her. We were silent for a second before I leaned down for a kiss. "We should definitely bring guys home more often. Especially the homophobic ones. Teach them a lesson or two."

"Damon Salvatore: blowjob king and rim wrecker."

"Among other things," I whispered, my hand trailing down her still naked body. It was time for round 2, one on one.

I love my life.


End file.
